(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat suspension systems and more specifically to a pneumatic system with electronic control.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional seat suspension systems use coil springs to absorb transmitted vibration sometimes in conjunction with hydraulic cylinder as dampers. Other suspensions use pneumatic systems that utilize flexible rubber bellows or a rolling diaphragm connected to a separate air reservoir via a flow restriction. In this type of prior art system, the stiffness of the pneumatic spring is determined by the compressed gas pressure and the flow restriction introduces damping. The control system for these devices commonly uses direct pressure measurement of the gas cylinder using conventional pressure gauges or alternatively uses piezoelectric accelerometers which measure g-forces to interpret the vibration experienced by the occupant. Traditional methods of control utilize pressure gauges or piezoelectric accelerometers sensors to infer the vibration data.
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) are made up of components generally ranging in size from 20 micrometers to a millimeter. They consist of a central microprocessor unit that processes data and several microsensors components that interact with the surroundings. These microsensors can measure acceleration, yaw, pitch and roll vectors which can be converted into vibration (velocity and displacement) data.
For safety reasons, the deck of marine crafts are generally kept free from potential tripping hazards. One such hazard often associated with powered boat seats or helm chairs are the exposed power conduits that come out from the pedestal to an electrical outlet.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved adaptive pneumatic seat system. Those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above shortcomings of the prior art.